


25 Christmas Drabbles

by pepperimps01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 25 days of shipmas!, Albus is not amused, Baby Weasleys, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Especially Hugo, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter's children - Freeform, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, Next Next Gen HP, Ron being iconic, Rose and Hugo need more love, Sibling Love, Snowfall, Snowmen, Weasley Jumpers, fireplace, platonic siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: To celebrate December, I wrote 25 short drabbles involving my favorite Harry Potter ships, platonic and romantic. Enjoy, and Happy Holidays! ✨🎄
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Percy Weasley/Audrey Weasley, Rose Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 125





	1. Decorations- Harry and Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an ambitious project, but I'm gonna do it! I really hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Day 1's prompt is Decorating, with Harry and Ginny.

Harry was sitting on the carpet, besides their large evergreen Christmas tree, trying his best to untangle a series of multi coloured fairy lights. So far, he was failing, as it was currently wrapped around him. Ginny had insisted that they decorate the tree the muggle way, since it was their first Christmas as a married couple, she wanted it to be extra special. 

"Which colour do you think these baubles should be?" Ginny came in, wearing her fuzzy Weasley jumper, holding an ornament. "I was thinking," She flicked her wand. "Pink? No, red seems to fit the theme more." She flicked her wand once more, then finally settled on an icy silver colour. "Perfect!"

"I thought you said we weren't going to use magic..." Harry grumbled, pushing his round glasses to the bridge of his nose. 

Ginny giggled, helping him untangle himself out of the mess of garland and lights. "I only wanted to see the different colours. Then we can go full muggle." She kissed his cheek softly. "I thought you would be more familiar with the way muggles do it."

Harry scoffed bitterly. "Hardly. The Dursleys never let me help decorate their tree. Usually I'd stay in the cupboard and wait until they were done. I've only ever celebrated Christmas with your family." 

Ginny frowned, biting her lip. She didn't know why she said that, she was familiar with Harry's life before magic, but it hadn't really sunk in how truly different their childhoods had been. "I'm sorry." She said, feeling a bit dumb. 

Harry shook his head. "It's all in the past, yeah? I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Come on Gin, let's go make this tree beautiful." His light green eyes twinkled with delight. 

"It already /is/ beautiful. But you're right. Let's." 

By the time an hour had past, the tree was lopsided somehow, and the lights were all dangling to the left. The ornaments were slipping off, one had even crashed to the ground. 

"It's pathetic." Harry chuckled. 

Ginny booped his nose. "No love, it's perfect." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Okay, it's a little sad." 

The two shared a loving kiss, looking forward to more Christmas decorating in their future.


	2. Christmas Cards- Neville and Hannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Neville make Christmas cards. That's it.

Hannah carried a small tray of chocolate biscuits and two cups of tea to the study. She knew Neville was working hard on something, probably a magical overrgrowing fungus was her first guess. She didn't understand why he was working so hard though, since it was near Christmas. He was home from Hogwarts, he had no reason to work. Though it did make her smile knowing how passionate he was about his job, and helping students grow like the plants he taught to them. 

"Neville darling, I brought some biscuits and tea. You've been working so hard-" Hannah began, then frowned at her boyfriend, who was hunched over the desk, scribbling something down, clearly deep in thought. "Neville?" 

Neville jumped, almost spilling the ink pot. "Han! Sorry, you startled me." He turned around, accepting a biscuit, munching on it slowly. 

"What are you working on?" Hannah asked, trying to look over his shoulder. 

"Just some Christmas cards." Neville replied, biscuit still in mouth as he spoke. "Letters for all our Hogwarts friends. One for gran too." He smiled weakly, fiddling with his hands. 

Hannah nodded slowly, eyeing an extra note that was placed away from the rest. She didn't want to pry, but her curiosity was peaked. Neville seemed to read her mind, as he said: 

"And I'm making one for mum and dad. It's stupid, I know, but I do it every year. I know they don't remember my face or my name. And it hurts that I never really had a chance to celebrate with them. But I just want them to know how much I love them and want them to have a Happy Christmas." 

"That isn't stupid." Hannah said gently. "I think it's lovely. Do ...do you mind if I write one for them too?" 

Neville was taken aback, but he nodded slowly. "Of course!"

Frank and Alice Longbottom, though taken surprised by their letters received on Christmas day, were pleased by the letters. They couldn’t recall the sender, but they appreciated it nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this isn't my best chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy :)


	3. First Snowfall- Potter Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potter's (and Teddy) experience the first snowfall of the year.

James' eyes were glued to the window, waiting in anticipation. Ever since hearing on the telly that it would snow this afternoon, he couldn't hold back his excitement. But so far, it was past noon, and nothing had happened. While he had initially wanted his whole family to watch with him, his dad was baking cookies, his mum was watching Lily Luna, and Albus was on the floor, too invested in his blocks to care about snow. The only one who was with him, was his older and wiser godbrother Teddy who was staying with the Potters for the holidays. 

"You know even if it does snow, it probably won't stick, right Jamie?" Teddy said, leaning against the wall. His hair changed into an icy grey colour. 

James wrinkled his nose at his godbrother. "It will too! And you look like an old man with that hair."

"As if!" Teddy retorted. "White hair is in these days. All the cool guys have it." 

"Mhm..." James turned his head back towards the window, thoroughly unconvinced. His eyes widened at what he saw, finally catching a glimpse of the front yard.

To his surprise, and delight, small flakes of snow swirled around the sky like sweet powdered sugar, landing softly on their front yard. It started slow, then more snowflakes fell. "Teddy, look it's snowing! Really snowing! Wow!" He pressed his face against the window, his eyes the size of saucers. "Snow! Real snow!" 

"No way!" Teddy exclaimed. "You know what that means?" He didn't wait for a reply. "It's getting closer to Christmas! Snow always means it's almost Christmas. Maybe we can build a snowman!" 

"Kissmas?" Albus blinked, suddenly perking up. He placed his blocks down on the mat and toddled towards the window. "Kissmas! Mummy, Daddy, Lulu, Kissmas!" He chimed, filled with joy. "Jamie, Teddy! Kissmas?" 

"No Al, it's not Christmas yet." James shook his head at his little brother. 

"Kissmas." Albus repeated stubbornly.

"Don't be silly!" James crossed his arms. "Teddy said it's /almost/ Christmas. /Almost/."

"Kissmas!" Albus argued, stomping his foot. 

All the noise caused the other members of the family to head to the living room. "Boys, is everything alright?" Harry asked, holding baby Lily close to his chest. Ginny poked her head behind Harry, her eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"It's snowing!" James cheered, bouncing up and down. "Can we go play?" 

"Oh, it is snowing!" Ginny exclaimed. "The weather lady was right! Well go put on your snow boots and coats. We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!" 

"No!" Albus said, snickering as Ginny tickled his nose. 

The boys all scrambled to get their winter jackets on, with Albus needing extra help buttoning up his coat and putting his boots on. James wore a bright crimson coat, with a matching hat. Albus and Teddy had the same, except silver and yellow respectively. The older boys ran outside, eager to start throwing snowballs and making snowmen. Albus was enjoying just licking snowflakes as they fell, and Lily was snuggled up in blankets by her parents, since they were afraid it might be too cold for a newborn. 

Albus charged for a large pile of snow, leaping into it and giggling happily. "Snow!"

"Watch out!" Teddy hollered, falling on his back and doing a snow angel. Both James and Albus followed suit, giggling madly. 

"It truly is magical, isn't it?" Ginny whispered to her husband.

"It is." Harry confirmed, though internally he had wished he had brought his mittens. He could barely feel his fingers! 

"Perhaps we should go inside." He suggested, shivering, teeth chattering. "It's very..."

"Hey Harry! Head's up boomer!" Teddy yelled, tossing a snowball in his godfather's general direction. The snowball landed flat on his nose. 

"Oh, you've made a grave mistake, Ted. It. Is. On."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing the little Potter kids! They're just so sweet! I plan to write more of them in the future. :) 
> 
> This takes place around 2008, so Teddy is 10, James is 4, Albus is 2, and Lily is a few weeks old. :)


	4. Food- Ron and Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione brings fruitcake home.

"So...uh...hmm...what is this exactly?" Ron asked, glancing over the block of what looked like brown bread with pieces of random colors sticking out.

"Fruitcake." Hermione said. "My secretary had leftovers, and I know how much you love food." She grinned, a bit sheepish.

Ron picked up his fork hesitantly, poking the fruitcake. It didn't even crumble, nor shake. The gummy pieces of fruit were sticky, suspiciously shiny and had a foul smell to them that made Ron extremely wary. "It looks ghastly." He said, taking a small chunk off. "If this kills me, tell Rosie I love her."

"Don't be so dramatic Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it tastes lovely."

He grumbled something under his breath, closed his eyes and took the smallest bite. The first thought was that it was hard as a rock, most likely stale. The fruit tasted like medicine, slimy, gooey medicine that stuck to his back teeth. He immediately spat it out in a napkin, then proceeded to rub his tongue with it to get the flavor off his tastebuds.

"Are you trying to poison me?" He complained, after taking a long swig of milk. "That tasted worse than it looks! Merlin's testicles, I don't think I'll ever forget that taste."

"Well, I also have some leftover figgy pudding..."

"Figgy WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I've been writing like...three fics at once. Hope you enjoy!   
> (this takes place like 2007)


	5. Caroling- Fleur and Bill (and the kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides to sing carols for his family. It...doesn't go to plan.

"Dad, are you sure about this?" Victoire questioned, staring at the sheet music.  
  
"It sounds kinda silly..." Dominique added glancing at Louis, who also looked reluctant.  
  
"Nonsense," Bill said, patting Louis curly blond hair. "I've already told dad we're doing it. And I'm not letting him down."  
  
"But...'aroling mi amour?" Fleur asked. "I can varely 'old za tune!"  
  
Bill had the idea to surprise the extended Weasleys with some muggle carols, modified by himself to fit their world a bit better. They were all wearing their seasonal jumpers, waiting for all the Weasley-Granger-Potter's to find their seats before performing.  
  
"Can't we just bake gingerbread men instead?" Louis mumbled.  
  
But Bill ignored his son and wife. He had a huge grin, cleared his throat and announced to the group. "Today, myself and my family will perform some traditional carols created by muggles!" Arthur whistled happily at that. "I hope you enjoy."  
  
"Go Vic!" Teddy hollered from the back.  
  
"Yes well," Bill coughed. "Let's start."  
  
"On the twelth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."  
  
"Twelve house elves cleaning!" Louis piped, which earned a stern look from Hermione.  
  
"Eleven seekers seeking!" Dominique sang.  
  
"Ten wands a- waving!" Victoire chimed.  
  
"Nine mandrakes screaming!"  
  
"Eight owls a-owling!"  
  
"Seven Weasleys winning!"  
  
"Six snakes's a-laying!"  
  
"Fiiiiiive goooolden snitches!"  
  
"Four chocolate frogs!"  
  
"Three best friends!"  
  
"Two unicorns!"  
  
"And a..." Fleur was interrupted by Louis, who belted out at the top of his lungs.  
  
"All I want for Christmas is..." He took a large breath. "YOOOOOOOU!" Louis beamed, took a quick bow, and spun around. The entire room exploded in laughter and cheers.  
  
"We're clapping because it's over!" Albus yelled.  
  
"Bravo!" Arthur clapped. "I especially loved the ending!"  
  
"...Niffler in a pear tree..." Bill finished with a grumble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just really funny to write, especially all the updated lyrics! I hope you guys enjoyyy


	6. Cuddles-Lily and Lysander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Lysander cuddle. That's it.

Arms wrapped around her body, Lily lay her head on Lysander's chest, giggling every so often as he played with her auburn hair, that was unfortunately not as neatly brushed as she wanted. They shared several blankets, nestled together like two hedgehogs trying to survive the winter. Which wasn't too far off, as the first bites of cold wind hitting was always the worst. But, cuddling with her boyfriend made the goosebumps disappear, and she was shivering less. Though that might also be her Weasley jumper she was wearing, and the blankets covering her like a frozen burrito. The two were comfortably on the large plush cranberry coloured sofa in the Burrow, hogging all the blankets as James eloquently put it.  
  
Lily wondered how she got so lucky. To think, she had been pining over the soft spoken Ravenclaw since her third year, with him being the year above her. He was unlike his Hufflepuff brother Lorcan, who was loud and outspoken, always cracking jokes and being quite popular due to his charisma (and Quidditch skills). Lysander was none of those things. He was quiet, book smart, a bit anxious around girls, and often said strange statements that left people confused or at worst frightened. Despite Lorcan and Lysander being twins, identical at that with their wispy blond hair and violet eyes, they couldn't be more different. But they also were thick as thieves. Lily admired that.  
  
They had only been dating for about a year, Lysander's fifth and her fourth. It took some coaxing from both Rose and Lorcan for them to finally go on a date to The Leaky Cauldron. Albus had said it was "about time", since the two of them had been giving each other dreamy eyes forever, but he had been especially wary of anyone dating his little sister.  
  
Though they shared different houses, during the winter months it was common for the two to snuggle by the fireplace, usually falling asleep, arms interlocked. Lily yawned, stretching her arms and tilting her neck so that there was a satisfying crack.  
  
"Lysander?" She whispered, but there was no use. Lysander had already softly snoring, blissfully asleep. She smiled, resting her head on his.  
  
"Happy Christmas, sleepyhead."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really thought of shipping these two, it just sorted of happened lmao. 
> 
> Next up is some Drastoria family fluff!


	7. Baking- Drastoria Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria and little Scorpius decide to make gingerbread men (and women).

"Are you ready?" Astoria asked, crouching down to meet her son's eye level.  
  
Scorpius giggled brightly. "Yep!"  
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen," Astoria boomed in her best impression of an announcer. "Chef Scorpius and Chef Astoria..."  
  
"Chef Mummy!" Scorpius corrected.  
  
"Sorry, Chef Mummy will be creating the most complicated delicacies known to wizardkind: Gingerbread men."  
  
"Is it really?" Scorpius whispered in awe, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "The most complicated?"  
  
"Of course it is!" Astoria exclaimed. "Or I'm just a sorry excuse for a baker. Either way!" She ruffled her son's dandelion fuzz hair. "Now let's begin!"  
  
The young witch waved her wand, Scorpius' stormy eyes wide with wonder as milk, sugar, baking soda, flour, and of course the important spices: cinnamon, ginger and nutmeg swirled out of the cupboard and landed neatly on the table.  
  
"Accio bowl!" Astoria commanded, and a bowl landed beside them. "Right then. What do we need first, chef?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Scorpius hummed. "Jelly slugs?"  
  
"No silly," His mother laughed, wincing as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Without losing her gleaming smile, she took a sip of the healing potion that was hidden in her trouser pockets. It settled the feeling, hopefully for at least an hour. "Jelly slugs are not appropriate for gingerbread biscuits."  
  
"I disagree!" Scorpius said, grinning cheekily.  
  
"Come on now poppet, help me put all the dry ingredients in the bowl." She said fondly, and the two were hard at work making the dough. Once it was ready, Astoria (and Scorpius) got to work flattening it on the tray with the rolling pin.  
  
"Now we can put them into shapes. Anyone that you like! We have-" She reached into. drawer. "A Christmas tree, a reindeer, ooh this one is a little dragon! I know those aren't exactly Christmas-y but-"  
  
Scorpius shook his head, pulling out the one shaped like a man. "This one!"  
  
"Ah, the traditional gingerbread man, good choice."  
  
"No, it's gonna be daddy!" Scorpius said, pressing it down. "And you, and me, and Flurry." He gently pressed the little cookie cutters through the dough, and Astoria chose a Christmas tree for her cookie.  
  
"Oh Scorpius, that's lovely." Astoria smiled warmly. "We can decorate them afterwards. I have this buttercream fondant that looks exactly like you and Daddy's hair!"  
  
"Okay!" Scorpius chimed.  
  
Once the biscuits were baked, almost perfectly (one of them was slightly burnt), they were ready to be decorated. Scorpius eagerly made sure that Draco's gingerbread man had long buttercream hair, and several sweets for the eyes and mouth.  
  
"Excellent work, chef. They look simply scrumptious!" Astoria complimented, making Scorpius beam.   
  
"What are you two ruffians up to?" Draco said, leaning against the doorway, hair cascading down his shoulders instead of his usual ponytail. Scorpius squealed, jumping off the stool and scampering towards his father, hugging his trouser legs.  
  
"Ruffians?" Astoria snorted. "We're hardly ruffians."  
  
"Yeah daddy, we've never even been to Ruffia." Scorpius added.  
  
Draco lifted Scorpius into his arms, causing the little boy to giggle. "Have you two been baking? It smells delicious in here."  
  
"Yes, with no house elf assistance. I say we did pretty well." She hummed. "And Scorpius, quite the talent, he created a biscuit for every member of the family."  
  
Draco smiled softly, admiring each feature of all the cookies. "Well, shall we tuck in?"  
  
"No!" Scorpius shouted. "They're for Father Christmas. Silly daddy."  
  
Draco sighed. "You're right, daddy is very silly."  
  
"My silly silly boys." Astoria whispered. "I love you, oh so much."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really really love Drastoria. And of course, baby Scorpius is such a delight to write.   
> This is about 2011, so Scorpius is about 5. :)


	8. Childhood memories- Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's Christmas back from his first term at Hogwarts!

Charlie Weasley jumped out of bed, as fast as an exploding firecracker. He pounced onto his older brother's bed, shaking the blankets off him.  
  
"Billy, it's Christmas!" Charlie cheered. "Happy Christmas!"  
  
Bill, who being a slightly grumpy preteen, wasn't thrilled about waking up so early. "Mmm...five more minutes..."  
  
"No!" Charlie dragged his red headed brother out of bed, practically by the ears. "If we don't hurry, Freddie an' Georgie will sneak all the presents! Just like last year!"  
  
Despite the twins only being four, Fred and George proved to be incredibly mischevious trouble makers. Though their main target was their brother Percy, that didn't stop them for teasing Charlie too. Bill had it lucky, with him being gone at Hogwarts for his first term, he didn't have to be at the end of the twins pranks for almost three months.  
  
"A'right, m' up." Bill grumbled, scooting out of bed. The two young boys both excitedly scampered down the steps, two by two until they were inside the living room.  
  
Inside her bassinet by the small Christmas tree was baby Ginny, who was wearing a pink onesie with a G on it. She was gurgling happily to herself.  
  
"Hi Gin-Gin!" Charlie piped. But his attention on his baby sister didn't last long, as he was distracted by the small cluster of gifts underneath the tree.  
  
"Presents!" Bill and Charlie chanted, scrambling to get their gifts first. The Weasleys never got more than two gifts each, but it was still an exciting endeavor.  
  
"Not yet boys." Arthur bellowed, holding Ron in his arms.  
  
"Pweasent!" The toddler chirped. Arthur chuckled, placing Ron down to toddle up to his brothers.  
  
"Don't open them without me!" Percy begged, jumping down the stairs, grabbing ahold of his stuffed owl close to his chest.  
  
"Too late!" Fred giggled mischeviously, popping from behind the tree, George by his side. "We already did!"  
  
"We opened alllllllll the presents!" George added, clearly enjoying needling his big brother.  
  
"Nu-uh!" Percy wailed. "They didn't, right? Right daddy?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Perce." Bill said, patting his brother's back. "They're all here! See?"  
  
Percy sniffled, then proceeded to suck his thumb, trembling still.  
  
"They didn't." Molly said, holding a tray of Honeydukes sweets as she entered their living room. "Your father managed to get all of your favorite sweets. But first, open your presents! I want to see how you all look!"  
  
As expected, all of the Weasley boys were gifted with a jumper with their initial. Bill's was red, celebrating his recent placement in Gryffindor, Charlie's was orange, Percy's yellow, Fred's forest green, George's blue, and Ron's first ever Weasley jumper, was violet.  
  
"Oh you all look simply darling! My sweet boys." Molly cooed. "And my lovely girl." She lifted Ginny inside her arms, kissing her soft head. "Now, open the rest of your gifts!"  
  
By the time an hour had passed, all the presents had been ripped open. Charlie was mostly keen with his toy broomstick, that even hovered a few inches off the ground. He could hardly wait for a real one, but this would have to do.  
  
Bill had a new set of quills, Fred and George had a pack of Exploding Snap cards, Percy had a new book, and Ron had a new teddy bear. Ginny was happily chewing on her teething ring, which was all the infant needed to be happy.  
  
Once the boys' bellies were filled with as much sweets and fudge as they could stomach, they spent the day with their toys, enjoying a very Happy Christmas.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm obsessed with writing the Weasleys, especially them as small children. They're just so cute! 
> 
> This takes place 1982 so to keep track:  
> Bill is 12  
> Charlie just turned 10  
> Percy is 6  
> Fred and George are 4  
> Ron is 2  
> and Ginny is about 16 months old


	9. Christmas Grinch- Albus and Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events regarding the Time Turner, Albus and Scorpius spend their banned Christmas together.

Albus was debating on moving from the comfort of his bed. Was it worth it? Sure, it was Christmas, by definition it was the 25th of December. But it didn't feel like it at all. Mainly because of was cancelled for himself and Scorpius. Not that he could really blame McGonnagal, it was the right call after mucking up royally with the time turner incident, but it didn't seem really fair. So, Albus learns to appreciate his family, specifically his father...by staring at Hogwarts for Christmas. Nice logic, Minerva.  
  
So if he lay in bed, underneath the duvet where he would remain until at least four, that was fine by him.  
  
Unfortunately, his best friend was not having it. Scorpius pounced like an energetic cat onto Albus' four poster, and by default, his legs too.  
  
"Gah!" Albus yelped, shooting upwards and banging his head on the wall. "Scorpius, what the hell?"  
  
"Good, you're awake!" Scorpius quipped, his face so close to Albus that their noses were touching. "Happy Christmas! Or shall I say...Almas."  
  
Albus blinked, giving him a quizzical, slightly irritated look.  
  
"Yeah okay, that was a bit..." Scorpius waved his hand vaguely. "Lame. But come on, let's open our presents!"  
  
"What presents? I'm pretty sure all we're getting his lumpy pieces of coal for our great fuck up." Albus mumbled gloomily.  
  
Scorpius frowned. "Aw, come on. I...I know this year has been rough." Albus snorted at that understatement. "But, even if we didn't get gifts. Spending time with my best mate in the entire universe?" He nudged Albus playfully. "Totally, one hundred percent worth it. Even if you're a bit of a Christmas Grunch."  
  
"Grinch." Albus corrected, fixing his hair.  
  
"Sorry?" Scorpius tilted his head like a lost puppy. Albus found it honestly adorable. Scorpius was...adorable. Awkward, spazzy, adorable weirdo.  
  
"Nevermind." Albus laughed lightly. "You're right. Come on, let's celebrate." He took Scorpius hand, leading him down the spiral staircase. "And thank you, Scorp."  
  
"For what?" Scorpius asked with an amused grin.  
  
"For being my good friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh my favorite ship :) I love them so much it's not even funny lmao


	10. Santa Encounter- Rose and Hugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo swears he sees Father Christmas with his mum.

The moment Hugo heard voices downstairs, he immediately snuck out of bed. It was Christmas Eve, sure, but he heard his parents go to sleep hours ago. There was only one answer, and Hugo was determined to catch Father Christmas in the act.  
  
Thankful for his footie pajamas, he tiptoed ever so softly, until he made it to Rose's bedroom. He slipped inside, almost tripping on a few of her dolls before making it to her bed.  
  
"Rose!" He hissed. "Rosie, wake up, wake up!" He tugged on her blankets. He may be little, but he was stubborn as sin, just like his parents.  
  
"Hugo, go back to sleep." Rose groaned, shoving her brother away. "I'm sleeping."   
  
"Not anymore you aren't!" Hugo retorted. "Come on, come on, get up! I think- I know Father Christmas is downstairs."  
  
Rose paused. "What?"  
  
"I overheard some bells jingling from outside my window. And I heard some voices downstairs."  
  
"How are you so sure it's him?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"How about we check?" He asked, tugging on the sleeve of her nightdress.  
  
"No! Don't you know anything? If he is here, he won't give us anything if we're awake." Rose swatted him away. "Hue, come on. You can't honestly be serious! It's late."  
  
"I pinky swear that we just take a tiny, little peek." Hugo said, crossing his heart. "Then we go back to bed, like nothing happened!"  
  
"Hugo, no-"  
  
"Please?" Hugo's big brown eyes looked upwards, shining in the moonlight, his lips trembling. "For your favorite, most special brother of all time?" He pouted.  
  
"Fine! Fine, we'll go." Rose climbed out of her bed wearily. "You owe me big time. I bet it's nothing. I bet you, it's just Crookshanks II making a racket."  
  
"Shhh! We won't find out if you keep jabbering!" Hugo huffed. The siblings made it to the staircases, giving each other a look. They were a bit nervous, scared even of what could be there. If it wasn't Father Christmas, who could it be? A burglar? A Death Eater? The Muggle Prime Minister stopping by for a chat?  
  
Carefully, they followed the sounds of voices, one sounding exactly like their mum, the other was a deeper, unrecognizable voice. As they neared the bottom of the steps, they peered below the railing to get a closer look.  
  
A large, rotund man in a bright red and white suit and matching hat with a curly white beard resembling Albus Dumbledore's, had his arms wrapped around their mum's hips. His cheeks were rosy, his figure and outfit proved one thing. He was Father Christmas.  
  
Rose placed her hand harshly over Hugo's mouth to prevent him from gasping, as they watched the scene unfold.  
  
"My, my, Mr. Claus, what brings you here?" Hermione purred, a sultry look in her eyes. "I don't think we have any biscuits left~"  
  
"Oh believe me, I don't need any biscuits. You're all the sweets I need." Father Chrismas leaned in, giving their mum a big, fat, wet kiss on her lips.  
  
Rose and Hugo let out a collective shriek, running down the stairs.  
  
"Get your hands off our mum!" Hugo shouted.  
  
"How could you?" Rose added accusingly. "Mum, you're married to dad!"  
  
"And you're married to Mrs. Claus!" Hugo cried out to Father Christmas, tears of betrayal and confusion in his eyes.  
  
But to their surprise, both Santa and Hermione started to laugh.  
  
"Darling, you scared them." Hermione chuckled. "Take that beard off, this instant."  
  
Father Christmas took off his beard to reveal, none other than Ron Weasley.  
  
Rose and Hugo shared a look. "Dad ate Father Christmas!"  
  



	11. Naughty or Nice- James and Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia catches James pulling a few Christmas pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is an OC I came up with in a previous story, and she's the headcanon child of Cho Chang and an American Muggle named David Huang. She and James are both 17 in this drabble. :)

Amelia Huang was used to crazy shenanigans caused by the Potter-Weasley clan. Though this was her first Christmas at the Burrow, she always seemed to run into Weasleys at Hogwarts, there were just so many of them floating around.  
  
But just because she was used to it, didn't mean she wasn't surprised whenever her boyfriend James, and his cousin Freddie would pull hilarious, some downright cruel and unusual pranks.  
  
So when she had offered to help Molly Weasley with the Christmas feast, she hasn't expected seeing James hunched over several goblets, concentrating hard on whatever he was doing.  
  
"Thirsty?" Amelia commented from behind, causing James to jump a mile in fright, almost knocking down the bottles.  
  
"Millie, don't- don't scare me like that." James crossed his arms.  
  
Amelia mirrored him, frowning. "Just what do you think you're doing, Jimmy?"  
  
James cringed at the nickname. "You're gonna love this, I promise. I spiked the eggnog. With some pepper imps. It was Fred's idea.  
  
Amelia stared at him for a long time, then rolled her eyes. "I don't care who's idea it was. " Her black eyes glared at him fiercely. "That's a rotten thing to do, and I think you know it."  
  
"It's a joke, Mills." James said, poking her cheek softly. "Completely harmless. Hilarious though."  
  
"It's the holidays. Be nice, not naughty." She said, kissing him. James, though originally stunned by the gesture, happily accepted, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"But being naughty is so much fun. Wait till you see what I gave Scorpius-" James snickered. "I think-"  
  
A loud shriek, followed by several bangs, and the unmistakable sound of a bird shrieking.  
  
"JAMES, WHY THE FUCK IS SCORPIUS A BLOODY BIRD?" Albus roared from the living room.  
  
Amelia rubbed her nose tiredly. "Canary creams?"  
  
"You betcha." James gave her his signature smirk.  
  



	12. Hot Chocolate-Rose and Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose had a rough day. Luckily her girlfriend is on the case.

"Ugh!" Rose stormed into the Gryffindor common room after muttering the password, flopping face first into the sofa. "I /hate/ Divination! Hate it! If I have to see one more crystal ball or tea leaf, I am going to scream!"  
  
Frankie, her girlfriend was currently studying for Charms, looked up from her book. "I told you, that you'd hate it, but you didn't listen!" She patted Rose's head.  
  
Rose sat up. "I know, I just thought...I wanted to see what mum hated so much about it. I wish I'd listened." She pouted slightly. She hated being wrong, it was so embarrassing.  
  
"Aww...I would say I told you so, but I won't." Frankie kissed her gently. "But I did tell you so."  
  
"Don't patronize me." Rose groaned, but did feel her cheeks warm up from the affection.  
  
"Do you want some hot chocolate to turn your frown upside down?" Her girlfriend asked, eyes bright.  
  
"You know me too well." Rose mumbled.  
  
"Be back soon lovely!" Frankie kissed her nose and fetched her mini cauldron. After adding the perfect amount of sugar, milk and of course chocolate to the concoction, the smell of warm chocolate surrounded the air. Rose perked up, as Frankie handed her a mug. The cocoa was nearly decorated with whipped cream, sprinkles, some flakes of white chocolate of marshmallows.  
  
Rose sighed deeply, waiting until the drink properly cooled before taking a long sip. It tasted smooth and rich, slightly burning her tongue, but she couldn't stop inhaling it, wrapping her hands around the mug to savor both the drink, and the warmth.  
  
"Frances Longbottom," Rose said, cream on her nose. "You are a gift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankie is yet another OC, this time the girlfriend of Rose.   
> Also, it's Charlie Weasley's birthday so yay!


	13. Christmas Specials- Little Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur brings a mysterious box to the Burrow.

Molly Weasley had spent the last hour wrangling Fred and George for a nap, and it hasn't been an easy task. Everytime she thought she had George asleep, Fred would want a story, waking George up and the cycle continued. She hadn't had much trouble with the older three, but she had also been only caring for one toddler, not twins who thrived on causing mischief and mayhem.  
  
She was also pregnant with her sixth child, a son once more. This pregnancy had caused her to feel more exhausted than her previous ones, and thus a bit more irritable. She hoped this little boy was worth it, though she already knew he was. Somehow she knew, he was destined for greatness.   
  
Finding her way back to the living room, where she noticed Bill and Charlie were playing an elaborate game of Exploding Snap, while their little brother Percy sat on the sofa, reading a book larger than his head. She smiled fondly, taking a seat beside him and playing with his soft red curls, despite his protests.  
  
All was peaceful (well, as peaceful as the Burrow could be), until Arthur Weasley apparted into the room, holding a strange, medium sized box with a glass rectangle inside.  
  
He had a huge grin on his face. "Hello Mollywobbles." He kissed Molly on the cheek. "Boys," He nodded towards his sons. "Look what I brought home from work!"  
  
Charlie perked up. "A dragon?"  
  
"A raise?" Bill commented dryly.  
  
"Box!" Percy pointed. "What's in the box?"  
  
"Ah, boys." Arthur dropped the box with a satisfying thump, squatting to meet his son's level. "This is a special muggle device. It's called a Tell-your-vision."  
  
Molly put a hand on her hip. "What does it do? Predict the future?" She thwacked him with a dish towel lightly.  
  
Arthur shook his head. "It's used to watch moving pictures, like the ones in the Prophet. Except, they have plotlines and were entirely created without the use of magic!"  
  
"Woah..." Bill and Charlie breathed in awe.  
  
"Still wish it were a dragon." Charlie said finally. "Can we use it though?"  
  
It felt like forever when the television was finally set up, Arthur had to bring in these strange devices called outlets for it to properly work. Once it was finished, Bill, Charlie and Percy all scrambled onto the sofa, watching the box with wonder, and confusion.  
  
"Now if we turn the dial..." Arthur demonstrated. "And..." A few moments of static appeared, then big blocked letters spelt out 'Charlie Brown Christmas' .  
  
"Charlie! It has my name!" Charlie squealed, poking Bill.  
  
The family watched with amusement as these colourful characters showed up on the screen, telling a story. Soon they watched another, and another. Charlie's favorite was the one about the boy with his name, but he also enjoyed the one with the reindeer.  
  
Eventually little Percy fell asleep in Arthur's lap, the sounds of the television droning him to sleep. Bill and Charlie, however were wide awake, and their faces were pressed against the screen.  
  
"That was lovely Arthur. But ah, I think it's bedtime. For all of us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! Yesterday was actually insane. I had a class, then a driving lesson (my first one!) and I had callbacks. 
> 
> But anyway, here is more Weasley family fluff!


	14. Bittersweet memories- Fred and George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George remembers moments with Fred.

Christmas was George's favorite holiday. Besides April Fools Day (the twins' birthday) of course. When they were little, they were obsessed with the gifts they were given, and pulling on holiday crackers to see who would win the prize, usually a toffee or a little toy. As they grew older, they loved giving their new joke prototypes to their siblings to test them out properly, and it would always end in them in a giggling heap on the floor, tears in their eyes.  
  
But their favorite part, was the lights. Strings of fairy lights twinkling around their small, thin tree, usually strung up by their father. Fred's eyes always lit up like the Christmas lights, his smile brighter than all the stars in the sky. The lights reminded George of family, of home. Of his brother. His best friend, who reminded him everyday, every moment, that there was always a time to laugh and smile.  
  
But one year, the lights flickered and dimmed, never to shine again. And so went his smile.  
  
"Come on daddy!" A small voice knocked George out of his thoughts. His son. "We gotta string up the lights!"  
  
"Don't worry Freddie. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! The holidays are so chaotic holy shit. 
> 
> Enjoy the feels. :') (I suck at writing angst)


	15. Christmas Tree- Potter Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters are on a mission for the perfect Christmas tree.

"Remember," Eight year old Lily said, skipping ahead of her family. "This tree has to be the biggest tree there! No little trees." She spun around, hands on her hips. "Got that?"  
  
"No little trees, got it." Harry confirmed, sharing a smile with Ginny.  
  
"It's gotta be the greenest too." Albus said quietly, holding his mum's hand.  
  
"The tree at Hogwarts is huge!" James exclaimed. "And it's so so green! And surrounded by lights of every colour of the rainbow! Just wait, Al, you're gonna see it next year!" He grabbed Albus' pom pom hat, throwing it into the air, despite his brother's complaints.  
  
"I'm not sure we can top the Hogwarts tree." Ginny said, winking at her oldest son's excitement, handing the hat back to Albus. "But we can try."  
  
"There it is!" Lily shouted, pointing at the row of trees all in a line. The smell of sweet pine was welcoming, and invited the little family towards it to take a closer look. Lily squealed, twirling around each tree, taking her time to admire each one.  
  
"How about this one?" Albus said, referring to a squat tree barely taller than himself.  
  
"Nope, too small!" Lily tutted, skipping past him. "It has to be perfect!"  
  
They spent the past hour, examining each tree so carefully, from each leaf individually. Lily would shake her head, stating that the tree wasn't green enough, or it was too small, or it didn't smell like Christmas enough.  
  
"Lulu," Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's getting dark. Maybe we don't need the perfect tree..."  
  
"Once we decorate it, it'll be perfect, you'll see." Ginny smiled softly.  
  
"Look what I found!" James shouted from behind several trees.  
  
"What?" Albus asked, following the sound of his brother's voice as he weaved in between trees, Lily following suit.  
  
Lily gasped. "It's the perfect tree!"  
  
There standing tall, but not as tall as daddy of course, was a tree that stood out from the rest. It towered over the smaller ones, proud and defiant, it's leaves smelling prickly and sweet.  
  
"I think we found our tree!" Ginny said brightly.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lily Luna Potter so much, she is a gift.   
> Teddy isn't here because he's spending time with his gran, don't worry, I didn't forget him!   
> This takes place during James' second year at Hogwarts.   
> Ten more drabbles left!


	16. Christmas Shopping- Teddy and Victoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Victoire go last minute shopping for Louis!

Victoire Weasley was never the best at planning ahead. It wasn't that she was forgetful, just procrastinated a lot. Which was why, on Christmas Eve she and her boyfriend Teddy were Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley. She had managed to buy gifts for every in her family the day before, but hadn't had a chance to buy something special for Louis, her baby brother.  
  
"Louis isn't like most boys. He deserves the best, oui?" Victoire explained, as she held hands with Teddy, who's hair was currently bubblegum pink.  
  
"Oui." Teddy confirmed, stuffing his other hand in his jumper pocket to keep it warm. "Why did I agree to do this again?"  
  
"Because you're my boyfriend and you love me?" Victoire batted her eyelashes, causing Teddy to chuckle.  
  
"You got me there, Vic." He transformed his mouth and nose into a duck bill, quacking in her ears to make her laugh too. She could hardly hold it together, until he turned it back to normal.  
  
They passed Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Teddy pressed his face against the glass display. "Maybe he needs a new broom?"  
  
"Non, I overheard papa said he was giving all three of us new brooms."  
  
Teddy nodded, adjusting his yellow hat. "Let's keep going then." His eyes scanned the shops, suggesting one after the other, and every time Victoire would shake her head.  
  
"What about new dress robes?"  
  
"Dress robes? Are you out of your mind? He hates dressing up!"  
  
"It was a suggestion, don't yell at me!" Teddy held his hands up in surrender, before grinning cheekily.  
  
As the sun started to set, the duo became more desperate.  
  
"Come on Victoire, you've gotta pick something. Even if it isn't perfect!" Teddy said. "You're his sister, he'll love it no matter what. And...my fingers are getting numb."  
  
Victoire stopped in her tracks, causing Teddy to collide in her with a soft "oomph!"  
  
" C'est ça! Le cadeau parfait! Teddy, regarde!" Victoire exclaimed, pointing a gloved hand at the shop.  
  
Teddy stared blankly at her. "You're going to have to run that by me again."  
  
"Look!" She repeated.  
  
"Magical Menagerie?" Teddy said, giving her a quizzical stare, but followed her inside, mainly because it was warmer than staying out in the freezing cold. "Why here?"  
  
"Ohhhh..." Victoire cooed, kneeling down to pet a litter of kittens, all of different colours but each were incredibly fluffy. The smallest one, a jet black one with emerald eyes licked her with its velvet tongue.  
  
Teddy smirked, whiskers growing from his nose. "Will you pet me like that now? Mrow?"  
  
"Hush, you. I think I've found the perfect present for Louis." Victoire scooped the kitten up, giving him a kiss on the head.  
  
The kitten blinked, making a tiny meow that resembled a squeak.  
  
"Okay, he is pretty cute." Teddy gave in, scratching his ears. "Too bad he isn't for us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what the fics suggests, avoid adopting an animal as a present for a holiday. There are many reasons why this is, but luckily Louis keeps the cat and named him Toulouse.


	17. Fireplaces- Percy and Audrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has regrets.

Percy lay on the sofa, staring intensely at the fireplace. Audrey was lying across from him, reading a book. She smiled at something from the page. He stretched his limbs for a moment, glancing back at the crackling fire. The flames danced around, swirling into different shapes and sizes, hues of orange and red and at the tip, very light blue. Fire was feared, fierce. But also welcoming and free spirited, it always created warmth. It reminded him of his family. Though he supposed if the Weasleys were fire, he would be the water that would dampen it.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Audrey said with a yawn, interrupting his thoughts. "Percy? Is everything alright?"  
  
He adjusted his glasses. "I...suppose I'm nervous about the holiday party at the Burrow tommorrow." He glanced back at the flames.  
  
"Why? Molly sent me an owl saying she's thrilled to bits about us coming over to see the family."  
  
"That's just it. I don't feel like I'm apart of the family. I've always been alienated, ever since I was a young boy." Percy said quietly, playing the the hem of his jumper. "And now...after everything I did. How can I possibly go back to them after how terrible I acted?"  
  
"They all forgave you, Percy." Audrey said. "The only person that hasn't forgiven you, is yourself. You were so young when everything happened, I think you forget that."  
  
Percy frowned, turning his head away, his voice broken. "What kind of man abandons his own family?"  
  
"A man who was scared and manipulated." Audrey said, taking his hand. "And you came back to them. A real man would have left."  
  
"I missed Bill's wedding." Percy whispered. "I knew about it, and purposely chose to not go. I made that choice. That was all me. And Fred-" His eyes widened at the mention of his fallen brother, as that name had not uttered his lips in over a year. "He never knew how much I cared for him. I missed my last Christmas with him." He choked out a sob. "Audrey- I...miss him so much."  
  
Audrey squeezed his hand, listening to the soft sobs of her love, watching the flames dim from the fireplace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'm bad at angst but here we go lmao   
> Hope you guys enjoy!   
> I've got my first rehearsal for Cabaret tonight, let's hope for the best! x


	18. Ugly Sweaters- Albus and Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius found the perfect gift for his boyfriend Albus. :)

Scorpius could hardly hold in his excitement. He felt like the human embodiment of a balloon ready to pop, exploding with confetti and possibly rainbow sprinkles.

He was dating Albus Potter. Sweet, sensitive Albus Potter. Albus with his shaggy black hair, messy like a birds nest because he refused to brush it. His dark fringe covering his forest green eyes, highlighting his insecure, scared side. Some called him rude, unappreciative just for being quiet. But when he showed his smile or laughed, it was like the sun peaking over the horizen, except with dimples and freckles.

Every part of Albus, every quirk, every tick, Scorpius made sure to let him know how much he loved it. Even with him making impulsive, downright moronic decisons while being stubborn as sin. All of those things made him Albus or Albus-y. And Albus Severus Potter, was beautiful. No matter how much he disagreed with that statement.

And Scorpius was going to spend Christmas at the Burrow with his boyfriend. His boyfriend, which was something he wasn't quite use to saying yet, but when he did, he felt a tingling sensation in his belly, a sense of warmth. Perhaps this is what people referred to as butterflies, or heart fluttering. Albus made his heart flutter, which for the longest time, thought that only Rose had the ability of doing. Of course, his 'infatuation' with Rose was as one sided as one way glass.

Scorpius had wrapped his gift for Albus, a white box with a shiny red bow ontop. He planned on making a huge, dramatic show of it, in front of Albus' entire family. Would it be extremely extra and mortifying? Probably. But standing anxiously on one of the arm chairs, jiggling his leg in anticipation as he waited for Albus to finish his conversation with his Uncle Charlie, Scorpius pretended to be busy. Which was easier said than done, as Scorpius wasn't known for being terribly subtle. As subtle as a beanstalk in a hurricane he was so often told.

But eventually, after what seemed like hours, Albus moved over to Scorpius, and instead of taking the armchair next to him, plopped on his boyfriend's lap, stretching almost catlike.

"Oi, get a room!" James teased from across the room. Albus flipped him off, prompting Louis and Fred to laugh uncontrollably.

"/I/ think it's sweet." Lily said as she pet Louis' fat black cat Toulouse.

"Albuuuuus-" Scorpius whined. "My legs fell asleep, get off."

"Mmm..." Albus grinned cheekily. "What's the magic word?"

"James is an idiot?"

"Correct!" Albus scooted off Scorpius.

"I've uh," Scorpius coughed, suddenly feeling self conscious. "I got you something. A present."

Albus quirked an eyebrow. "But it's Christmas Eve...don't we give gifts Christmas day or has my family been doing this tradition wrong the entire time?"

"Well...no. See, I have two presents for you, but this one gift is for you to wear tonight, the other present is for tommorrow morning obviously. You'll see what I mean." Scorpius pulled the box from under his chair, handing it over, fully aware at how much he was shaking. "For you."

All eyes were drawn to the present. Lily's eyes seemed to be the size of saucers as she waited in bated breath for whatever Scorpius had given her brother. She was always a little obsessed with romance.

"Scorp- you didn't have to do this." Albus said, feeling the sudden warmth colour his cheeks.

Scorpius smiled bashfully. "Open it up then." He urged. "So I can know if you like it."

Albus unwrapped the present slowly, for fear of ruining the paper covering it. Upon unfolding it properly, he saw what appeared to be a green jumper, like the one his gran knitted.

"A Christmas jumper?"

Scorpius bounced on the balls of his feet. "Look what it says!"

"...Chest?" Albus said, more confused than anything. In bright red font was the words 'Chest' with a Christmas tree on it. "I don't get it."

"I've got one too!" Scorpius threw off his plain jumper, to reveal a matching one, though his was red and said 'Nuts'. When pushed together, the jumpers spelled Chestnuts.

"Aren't they simply adorable? I saw these at a muggle store in London and thought they looked perfect for us!"

James hooted with laughter. "Oh yeah, they look brilliant!"

Albus shot James a warning glare, shutting him up. "I...don't know what to say. Thank you, love. It's so...dorky." He giggled, kissing Scorpius' cheek. "Have you got one for James too?"

Scorpius beamed. "Of course I do!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tad longer than the others because I love love love love Scorbus with all my heart and that's the tea. 
> 
> You can actually buy the sweaters Scorpius got if you want to give a cheeky gift to someone https://www.google.com/search?q=couples+ugly+christmas+sweaters&client=ms-android-hms-tmobile-us&source=android-browser&prmd=sinv&sxsrf=ACYBGNR9dlns7ouF0dRNVP1KbX9WuVKFnw:1576692307369&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj1gJrH5L_mAhWy1FkKHZp0BnQQ_AUoAnoECA0QAg#imgrc=gZERh5S6gwKGrM


	19. Snowman- Scorbus Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius, and their herd of children build a snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first (short) story involving my personal next next gen of kiddos! I imagine Scorbus being awesome dads, though I didn't expect them to give them so many! This takes place in the distant future.   
> From oldest to youngest: Perseus (13), Astoria II (11), Lyra (9), Orion (5), Cassiopeia (5) and Julian (3)   
> Tada~ enjoy!

The Malfoy-Potter household was unsurprisingly quite loud, with four children all under the age of ten running around causing a ruckas. Thankfully Scorpius had the week off from St. Mungo's for the holidays, otherwise Albus would have his hands full. The excitement was caused by the older two Potter children coming home from Hogwarts to celebrate Christmas with their family.  
  
Tommorrow was the day they were suppose to meet Perseus and Astoria at King's Cross, but that morning couldn't come soon enough. Even with the blanket of snow covering the yard and the sanctuary, the children could hardly wait to see their older siblings and share their experiences at Hogwarts.  
  
But they still had several hours until then, and they were all getting restless. Albus had left Scorpius in charge of taking care of the little ones while he fed the thestrals, but the moment of peace wasn't long, as he found his husband holding their youngest son Julian, who looked ready to explode like a firework. Following close behind were the twins, Orion and Cassie, and Lyra, who were all chasing the moon calves.  
  
"Sorry." Scorpius said sheepishly, placing Julian on the ground. "He has a bit of the wiggleworms I'm afraid. They all do."  
  
"Can hardly blame them." Albus nodded, stroking the skeletal horse's beak. "I can hardly wait to see them both. Especially Tori, it being her first year and all."  
  
"Me neither." Scorpius sighed, running a hand through his sleek, styled hair. "Maybe we can-"  
  
"No man!" Julian quipped, holding a soft ball of snow in his gloved hands.  
  
"No man?" Albus knelt down to watch his son, who seemed determined to keep rolling the snow into a perfect sphere. "/Oh/! Snowman!"  
  
"Are you making a snowman, baby boy?" Scorpius cooed. "That's a brilliant idea!"  
  
"They can be there for Perseus and Toria to see!" Lyra exclaimed, now fully invested in the craft of this snowman, and she eagerly helped her brother and dads.  
  
"Does it hafta be a snow/man/?" Cassie asked, scrunching her nose. "Why not snowwoman?"  
  
"Or Snowperson." Orion added, agreeing with his twin.  
  
"How about...Snowpal!" Albus suggested, ruffling Cassie's hair. "That way we can be more inclusive."  
  
"Yay!" Julian cheered. "They're gonna love it!"  
  
Luckily the six of them worked hard into the evening, and while the snowman was a bit sloppy, it was complete. Almost. Lyra ran inside briefly to decorate its eyes and mouth with black buttons.  
  
Scorpius untied his green Slytherin scarf and wrapped it around the snowpal's neck. "So he can stay warm."  
  
Albus rolled his eyes, snickering. "I don't think he needs to keep warm, love." He patted Julian's head of bouncy dark curls, then kissed Scorpius lightly.  
  
"Even snowmen deserve to be warm, Albus!" Scorpius laughed.  
  
"Snowpal, papa!" Cassie corrected, hands on her hips. "It's a snowpal!"  
  



	20. Candy canes- Dean and Seamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seamus go visit the market Christmas Eve. :)

Walking through muggle London during the holidays was always a treat. Seeing all the shops selling sweets, lights and knick knacks always made Dean's heart soar, bringing a wave of nostalgia back to him. But spending time with his boyfriend, Seamus made it even brighter. Because of the cold, Seamus' cheeks were always rosy, and it looked adorable. The two held hands as they passed a large Christmas tree in the middle of the square.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Dean breathed, squeezing Seamus' hand tightly. "Isn't it?"  
  
"It's enormous." Seamus whistled, kissing his boyfriend gently, though it was difficult since he was so small, but Dean was kind enough to bend down for him. "Beanstalk." He joked.  
  
"Leprechaun." Dean shot back, giggling.  
  
"Oi! That was cruel!" Seamus gasped in mock offence. "I'll have ya know, I'm only half leprechaun!"  
  
"It shows." Dean said, fixing Seamus' scarf.  
  
"This reminds me of when I was a wee lad. Back in Ireland, I mean." Seamus said, pausing to admire a nearby toy shop. "Me mam and me da' took me out to the Christmas market every year. They'd let me buy a sweet or two from the shop. Sometimes we would skate on the lake when it froze over. At the end of the evening, we'd watch them light the Christmas tree. It was magic."  
  
"It sounds like it." Dean smiled warmly. "Though don't expect me to go ice skating."  
  
"Naw, I was bad at it too." Seamus snorted. "One year, I saw this red and white pole in the middle of town square. It was shaped like a candy cane. Bet you won't believe what I did."  
  
"Oh no, let me guess: you licked it-"  
  
"I licked it!" Seamus laughed. "I was so dumb, but I just wanted to see if it tasted like peppermint! And before ya ask, no it didn't."  
  
"Noted."  
  
"It took me pa what felt like hours before he pulled me off! My tongue was practically frozen solid!"  
  
"That is so you." Dean chuckled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend to keep him work. They passed a nearby sweet shop, and behind the glass were several multi coloured candy canes. The boys shared a look.  
  
"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" Seamus licked his lips.  
  
"Oh most definitely."  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I love these two so so much! In my mind, they marry and have 3 kids and that's canon sorry lmao 
> 
> I can't believe only 5 more stories to go before Christmas!


	21. Wrapping Presents- Lily and James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily wrap presents for the first (and last) Christmas with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, this is James and Lily Senior, Harry's parents not his children. RIP these two.

"So what do you think of this? Cute, or no?" Lily held up a very posh looking tie, royal blue with pawprints on it.  
  
James, who was watching baby Harry attempt to slowly roll on his belly on the mat, looked up. "Who's that for?"  
  
"Sirius, of course. I got all your friends ties. Men are so hard to give gifts for, you know!" Lily complained, placing the tie down to watch Harry. He blinked at her with his light green eyes, then gave her a gummy smile. "Oh I can't wait to celebrate Christmas when Harry is a little older." She folded the tie neatly, then started to wrap it in Santa themed wrapping paper and popped a blue bow on it.  
  
"Me too." James smiled softly. "I think Padfoot will love whatever you get him. Same with Wormtail and Moony. They all love you."  
  
"I still want to give them something truly special." Lily murmured. "Oh! I have to show you something!" She immediately pulled out a snowflake decorated bag, placing it on the table. She pulled out a tiny red shirt, green trousers, green suspenders, and little green bow tie. "Isn't this darling? I found it while window shopping and thought Harry would look so unbelievably adorable!"  
  
James chuckled. "Lils, that outfit is going to be mucked up once we put it on him. Besides, he isn't even aware of his toes yet, I don't think he'll understand the concept of gifts." He leaned forward, unknowingly knocking down another bag. Out toppled several toys, from teddy bears to trains to other cuddly toys.  
  
She shot him a glare. "Are those all for Harry? You know Jamie, he doesn't even understand the concept of gifts yet." She echoed.  
  
"Those aren't all from me!" James said quickly. "This wolf?" He held up a wolf plushie. "From Remus. And the train? From Sirius."  
  
"But the rest...?"  
  
James blushed. "Yeah, okay. They're from me."  
  
"Called it." 


	22. Sledding- Potter Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Lily and Albus go sledding!

"I don't like this..." Albus grumbled, dragging their sled up to snowy hill, behind his siblings. "Not one bit." Despite the fact that he was clad in his Slytherin green coat, matching hat, scarf mittens and boots, he still felt freezing in the bitter cold. To top it off, he was the one who had to carry the stupid sled up the hill, even though James was the one who cast the Engorgement Charm on their red painted sled.  
  
'"Come on, Al!" Lily chimed, wearing the same winter outfit as Albus, except her's was pink, and James' crimson. "It'll be fun, right James?"  
  
"Right. This hill is perfect for maximum speed. My mates and I sled down it the week before Christmas holiday every year. So on my last year at Hogwarts I figured," James slung his arm lazily around Lily. "I'd share this wonderful tradition with my favorite brother and sister."  
  
"I'm just not a fan of..." Albus turned around, gulping at how high they were. How had they already walked that much?  
  
"We're here!" Lily squealed, helping Albus flip the sled over.  
  
"This won't be too fast right?" Albus asked wearily, trying his best not to look down at the frozen abyss below them.  
  
"Psh naw." James waved his hand dismissively. "I heard one year, this kid in the year above of me...August Lee? He smacked right into a boulder sledding down this bad boy."  
  
"I heard about that!" Lily said. "He was in the hospital wing for a whole week."  
  
"How...nice." Albus suddenly felt sick.  
  
"You alright Al? You look a little pale."  
  
"Fine...peachy." Albus nodded weakly.  
  
"Well get on the sled, you." James directed. "Lily, you go up front, there you go. And Al, you'll be in the middle. I'll be in the end since I'm the tallest." He fixed his reddish brown fringe so it was out of his eyes. Once Lily had seated, James put a hand on Albus' shoulder. "Al, it's cool if you don't want to do this. The middle goes the slowest, if that helps at all. I'll be holding on, you'll be safe, I promise. But if you don't want to do it, that's also fine."  
  
Albus shook his head. "No...no if I can survive traveling in time, I can do a little sledding." He took a seat in the middle as instructed, holding onto Lily, practically shaking.  
  
"I'll give us a boost, yeah?" James sat behind Albus, squeezing his shoulders. "Ready?"  
  
"Yup!" Lily chirped, vibrating with excitement.  
  
"Steady...go!" James shouted, and he kicked them off. The sled slid downwards, making all sorts of sharp twists and turns. Albus' stomach dropped with every single movement, and his eyes were shut tight. He could hear Lily shriek, James' whooping, but Albus was dead silent, too petrified to make a noise, begging for the torture to be over.  
  
"Watch out!" The sled jerked forward, knocking the trio into a huge pile of snow. James and Lily were both giggling, high fiving each other, but when Albus popped out, he was as pale as the snow.  
  
"James?" Albus said, teeth chattering. "Don't ever make me do that again."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done! I love doing this series, but on the plus side, once it's done, I'll finally update Prince and The Potter. 
> 
> Also Happy Hannukah!✡🕎


	23. Holiday Part part 1- Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius attends the annual Christmas party at the burrow!

Scorpius had heard stories about the legendary Christmas parties held every year at the Burrow from Albus. He had heard of the legendary meals and sweets Molly Weasley would cook up, enough to feed the entire city of London. The rainbow flurry of decorations and lights, strung up by Ron and George. The warm fireplaces, his very own Weasley jumper, signifying his arrival into the family. Now Scorpius was going to have all of those things, because he was invited to the Burrow for Christmas for the first time ever.

Of course, Scorpius was elated. Not just because he was spending time with Albus, which was always a plus. But because he would finally discover what it was like to be apart of a large, welcoming family, instead of spending the holidays in the bleak manor, which had hardly shown any light or cheer since Astoria passed. Now, it was all about to change, as Scorpius and his father Draco tumbled out of the fireplace with a loud thud, almost knocking down several vases on the mantel.

Taking in everything, Scorpius soon realized it wasn't /just/ the Weasleys attending. There were the Lovegoods, The Scamanders, The Longbottoms, The Finnigan-Thomas', Cho Chang and her family among other witches and wizards he couldn't recall. As he tried to find his father or Albus, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Turning around he recognized Percy Weasley, who was one of Albus' many uncles.

"Scorpius, is it?" Percy said, adjusting his glasses so they wouldn't slide off his pointed nose. "I'm Percy, Albus' uncle. My daughter Lucy is the year above you, but I've heard quite a lot about you from Albus, specifically that you are now a prefect for Slytherin? You know, I was a prefect and a Head Boy, I would love to give you pointers-" 

"Ah er- actually-" Scorpius started, but he was soon dragged off by a taller boy with bright turquoise hair.

"Sorry about that. I heard him talking to you, and thought you needed rescuing. He never stops."

"Teddy!" Scorpius exclaimed, giving the young man a hug. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas to you too, cousin." Teddy smiled warmly, ruffling Scorpius' hair. "Al is with Charlie if you need him."

"Thank you." Scorpius beamed gratefully, immediately searching for his best friend. He passed by James, Freddie and Hugo, then Molly II, Lucy and Roxanne who gave him ginger newts and hugs, which he appreciated.

"Have you seen Albus anywhere?" He asked, munching on the biscuit. "Or my father...? I can't find either of them."

"I saw your dad last with Grandpa." Lucy said. "And Albus is right there, by the third fireplace."

Scorpius nodded, completely oblivious to Lucy blushing around him, because he had an important mission to do. Find Albus, and maybe cuddle by the fireplace.

His eyes lit up once he finally found the third fireplace (it felt like forever!). Albus was sitting in an arm chair, back turned, having what seemed to be an intense discussion with Charlie Weasley. Charlie was an interesting man, Scorpius had only seen him in photographs, but he looked extremely different than the other Weasleys, besides the flaming red hair. He was short and stocky, his skin was sunkissed, most likely from training dragons all day. But what caught Scorpius off guard most, was his enormous muscular arms, which he tried hard not to stare at.

Instead, he waved Albus over, who immediately perked up, and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Before you ask, mum picked out my clothes." Albus said, and he showed off his white tunic, black trousers and to top it off, an adorable festive green bow tie. "It's dumb, I know."

"You look...splendid." He said, trying not to giggle. "I tried to find you, but this place is massive!"

"Not really, just a lot of people packed into the house. By the way, this is my Uncle Charlie." He gestured to the man opposite of him, who gave him a two fingered salute.

"I've heard so much about you!" Scorpius grinned. "Is it true you handled a Romanian Longhorn using only one hand?" 

Charlie nodded, looking pleased at the sudden praise. "My left hand was burnt from my Swedish Short-Snout Betsey. So I had to wrangle Jerry with one hand. Beautiful creatures, they are. Horribly misunderstood."

"I'd love a dragon..." Albus hummed longingly.

"No, no you would not. They'd rip you to bits!" Scorpius forced Albus to scooch over on the arm chair, so they both fit.

"That's why my last boyfriend broke up with me. Said the dragons were 'too dangerous'." Charlie air quoted. "But really? They're fantastic."

Soon, more Weasley family members joined the fireplace, taking a seat on an arm chair or on the sofa, enjoying the warmth. Hot chocolate and cider was passed around as they waited for the meal prepared by Molly and Harry to be finished. Scorpius watched James and Louis fight over who won a holiday cracker, before they were finally called for tea.

Crowding by the large table was no easy feat, with so many people, especially hungry Weasleys. Scorpius was lucky to be squeezed in between his father and Albus. His mouth watered, imagining all the food that they would soon feast upon. Molly lifted her silver goblet, her eyes crinkling in a smile, silencing the chatter between family and friends.

"Thank you all so much for coming." She said. "I look around and see so many people I love and cherish. Despite what we have all been through, I'm so happy we all made it to share this special night together. I would say more, but I can tell by your expressions you all just want to eat. So Happy Christmas, and tuck in!"

The incredible spread appeared in front of them. Roast ham, pudding, potatoes, yams and dinner rolls, and all types of vegetables Scorpius knew he would be passing. But the dessert was what he was looking forward to the most. Mini Victoria sponges, topped with strawberries and cream, truffles, fudge and sweets. It was a dream come true, since Scorpius considered himself a food enthusiast. More so a sweet enthusiast. Draco shot his son a look, making sure he would eat the main course too.

"After we eat, we all sacrifice one of our family members to the gnomes outside." Albus said, with a mouthful of potatoes.

Scorpius nearly spat out his pumpkin juice in shock. "What?"

"Mate, I'm joking!" Albus chortled. "We sing carols. It's kinda lame."

"I think it's brilliant." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't my best work, because I kinda rushed it lmao I was at a cast reunion and let's just say today was insane.   
> In other news, I'm going to try to post the last 2 drabbles but I would also love to spend time with my family and friends so thank you all for your patience and love x   
> Happy Holidays!


	24. Mistletoe- Scorbus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Albus and Scorpius have their first kiss, with a little nudge from James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the same time as the previous chapter! :)   
> Merry Christmas Eve! We're at the home stretch!☺🍭🎍🎋🎀🎁🎄🎉🎅🎊

Scorpius wasn't at all shocked when Albus dragged him upstairs, away from the caroling, heavily intoxicated Weasleys. Though he wouldn't object to singing off-key familiar Christmas carols, he also wanted to spend quality time with his best friend without being interrupted.  
  
"Sorry about that," Albus said, as they walked through the long corridor. "My family...well they're a lot."  
  
"I loved it, truly. It's way better than spending Christmas in the cold manor." Scorpius said brightly. "Your grandma is a great cook, I've never felt so full in my entire life. And your dad of course. It was so delicious! Especially the sweets, I loved the sweets. Everything was amazing though."  
  
"Heh, yeah she-" Albus looked upwards, slightly stunned to see something green, red and smelling of pine zip around their heads. He tried swatting it away, to no avail. "What is that?"  
  
"Mistletoe!" Scorpius beamed, watching as the leaves slowed down just above their heads. "Charmed, by the looks of it."  
  
"Must have been James..." Albus groaned. "Let's leave it." Scorpius nodded, and the two boys started their way back to one of the guest bedrooms. But the mistletoe was persistent, as it kept following them.  
  
"Um, Albus-ow!" Scorpius yelped, the mistletoe branch poking him in the cheek. "What does it want? Why is it following us?"  
  
"I have my suspicions...ow!" He barely ducked out of the way, swearing he could hear giggles from behind a potted plant. "Well, it isn't going to- ow! Work!"  
  
"Just-- stop!" Albus cried out, exasperated. "We aren't going to do it, so leave us alone!"  
  
"Do...what?" Scorpius tilted his head, blinking innocently. "Al, are you-"  
  
His words were cut off by Albus' pressing his soft lips onto his. Scorpius' first thought, besides that his best friend was kissing him, was that his lips tasted of peppermint, and they were much softer than he expected. Stupidly, his eyes were wide open during it, and although he never know what people meant by their hearts 'fluttering' from a kiss but he did feel...lighter. Like the moment he found out when he passed a History of Magic quiz when he had forgotten to study. It was...nice.  
  
Albus pulled away, looking slightly stunned and a bit flustered. "I'm sorry I just- mistletoe...you know? I'm sorry I really shouldn't have done that, it was really stupid and I-"  
  
"Albus, please stop." Scorpius gave Albus another gentle kiss, smiling shyly. "Happy Christmas."


	25. Christmas Morning- Scorpius and Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Draco spend their first Christmas without Astoria.

The soft pitter patter of raindrops on the window awoke Draco from his slumber. He rolled out of bed, platinum hair falling in his face lazily. He rubbed his eyes, straightening his back and slumped out of bed, the empty bed. It wasn't until he was fixing himself and Scorpius a cup of tea, when he remembered what day it was.  
  
Christmas day. Her favorite holiday. Or at least, it was her favorite holiday.  
  
He hasn't bothered to decorate the manor. Decorating was Astoria's thing, her passion. There was no tinsel, no garland, no lights, certainly not a tree. Scorpius hadn't wanted one, so they decided to skip it. Presents, decorations and lights were all used to celebrate, and quite frankly, there was nothing /to/ celebrate.  
  
But the last thing Draco wanted was to see his son suffer alone, so he picked up the tray of tea and buttered toast, and carried it upstairs to the long corridor of the manor. Scorpius' room was at the far end, and when he arrived, he hesitated, debating if his son really wanted to see him of all people. Their relationship was always a bit shaky, and it only worsened after Astoria's passing. It was a miracle if they said more than a couple sentences a day.  
  
He knocked, waiting for a reply. The longest time, there was silence. Then, he heard a sound that made his heart ache.  
  
It was soft, barely audible, most likely muffled from being hidden under the duvet. But Draco recognized it immediantly as Scorpius whimpering hiccups.  
  
"Scorpius?" He uttered, resting one hand on the doorknob. "It's dad."  
  
A shaky gasp, a sniffle, and then there was shuffling around.  
  
"Scorpius?"  
  
"...Go away."  
  
"Scorpius...please..." Draco felt his voice break. "I don't want you to be alone."  
  
There was more movement, and then the door creaked open, revealing Scorpius, whose eyes, once bright and innocent (so much like her's), were now puffy and bloodshot. Draco immediately placed the tray down and wrapped his arms around him, letting the boy cry into his chest.  
  
"Scorpius I-" Draco rubbed his back. "I have something for you."  
  
"I don't want presents." Scorpius whispered. "Please."  
  
"No I..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Open it. For me."  
  
Scorpius looked at him, confused, but obliged. "A wand?"  
  
Draco shook his wand. "Twelve and a half inch, cherry, unicorn hair. It belonged to Astoria. Your mother. I initially wanted it to bury it with her, but she refused, insisting to give it to you."  
  
"Me?" Scorpius asked weakly. "But I...I can't. It's not mine, it would be wrong to take it from her-"  
  
"Scorpius." Draco lifted his son's chin. "Please, take it. She wanted it for you. Not me, not even Aunt Daphne."  
  
Scorpius gripped the wand tightly, feeling a sudden increase of warmth inside his bones. He smiled.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! It's finished! I can't believe I did 25 whole drabbles without going mad. This was so much fun, but I don't plan on doing a challenge like this again lmao   
> Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
